Raven's Flight
by Crazyeight
Summary: Prologue to Digital Manifest... A young girl must make a decision that will affect the lives of two people...


RAVEN'S FLIGHT

Digital Keepers

By: Crazyeight

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

She sat on the roof, looking up at the night sky, letting the quiet dance of the stars calm her soul; to steel her for the decision that she had to make. She was a lot like the night; dark, mysterious, and beautiful, or so her parents told her. She herself didn't believe it, but she still thought that the comparison was nice. She always felt that she had a lot in common with the night sky, and it was on a clear sky like tonight that she felt she as though she was able to fly and leave all her worries on the ground, joining the stars in their dance. She shivered slightly, despite the black fleece jacket that she wore over her plain white shirt. She was cold, but it was more than that. She had come to a decision a little while ago, a decision that she knew her parents wouldn't approve of but she would still follow through on regardless of whether they supported her or not. She hoped that they would support her at least. She could have just simply gone, have left before they came home but she wanted to tell them, to let them know how much she loved them, and that hopefully by this gesture they would be a little more understanding. They may not have had the closest of relationships, but she really did love them. Closing her grayish-blue eyes, she blinked back the tears that she knew would eventually come. _Not now, _she thought. _Later, when there's time for it, but right now I need to keep it together. I need to be strong when I tell them…_

Her mind thought back. It was the third day since those two kids had disappeared. No reason was given, no notes except for the one that said that he was going over to his friend's house and would be back for supper. Kidnapping? Always a possibility, and the paper certainly played up that angle, there seemed to have been a rash of them lately but the children usually turned up quickly, always within a day's time, and the children had no memory of where they had been. But Jane, Jane was sure that it wasn't kidnapping. At least for one of them, that much was certain, and since the other had gone over to his house when he disappeared it was likely that the same held true for the both of them.

How did she know?

Simple.

She had seen his digivice the day he had disappeared.

A crowd of snobs led by a girl named Ashley Brahms was roughing up the kid in the halls, and during the struggle he had dropped his digivice. It had fallen out of his bag and slid over to where she had stood, watching the scene. Quickly, before anyone could see it she bent down and retrieved it, looking it over carefully to make sure that it was what she thought it was. It was shaped like her own, almost in the form of a T, but not quite, with smooth rounded angles and a screen; no buttons adorned it. The only major difference between the two was that while hers had black trim, his was green. His cry of surprise as he was shoved up against the wall caught her attention and she decided to step in. Ashley had laughed in her face, but once she saw the look on Jane's face she decided to not tempt fate. Jane had something of a 'reputation' that, while wasn't anything especially frightening, was enough to keep the flies off. She had looked the boy over as he watched Ashley and her troupe head to class, as if she were sizing him up, before returning his digivice to him.

_Keep track of your toys, _she had told him before leaving herself. _You don't want to end up losing them._

The kid hadn't shown up at school the next day, same for his friend, but she hadn't been particularly concerned. These things happened to everyone. But the next day, and the day after were a different story all together. And of course there was the news report…

Jane Dawn had an idea where the two boys were; she had been there herself. And she knew how they could have gotten there.

Because sometimes those digivices acted like they had a mind of their own.

A fluttering of wings caught her attention, and Jane looked up, her smooth dark hair falling in front of her eyes. "Munnimon," she whispered into the night as she brushed away the strands of hair. The blue colored bird digimon nodded to her as she settled down on the roof next to her. Jane drew her legs up and hugged them to her chest.

"It's almost time for your parents to come home." Munnimon said.

"I know."

"How do you think that they'll react?"

Jane smiled. "Probably worse than when they found out about you."

Munnimon laughed like a little girl, but didn't respond to that. Jane's parents had been unusually accepting of the idea of a digital life form. Not to say that they weren't surprised, but the fact that the little creature was there, alive, breathing, and not a figment of their imagination (especially since she didn't disappear the next day or any other day after since Jane had told them almost a year ago) helped them settle into the creature's reality.

It still took some getting used to though.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Jane? They could still come back you know. They might show up tomorrow and we'd have no way of knowing."

"You know better then that Munnimon. If they haven't come back after three days, then they won't be coming back on their own. And if the Aesir find them, or the Jotun, or even…"

"I know," Munnimon said sadly. "I just can't help but wonder if we're going to be leaving for nothing."

"We're not," said Jane, but even she was unsure.

A car's lights lit up the side of the house as a vehicle pulled into the driveway.

"They're here," said Munnimon.

Jane only grunted and crawled back inside her room. If her parents saw her sitting on the roof they wouldn't let her go no matter what reason's she gave.

Well, at least any reason short of the end of the world.

Her parents surprised her. They were more understanding than she had given them credit for, and had even approved. They were a little disappointed to find that she already had her things together for the trip, but they gave her their blessings nonetheless. She had wanted to leave right away, try and pick up their trail as soon as possible, but they persuaded her to at least get a good night's sleep before setting off. As for school, well, they'd worry about that. She just had to focus on finding those kids and drag them back home to their folks in one piece. They had made her favorite food for dinner as a send-off meal for her journey, Spaghetti and hamburger.

She didn't know why but it tasted much better than she had ever remembered.

The next day Jane woke up early and changed into her usual clothes; black jeans and a plain white shirt topped with a black fleece jacket. As she tied her hair back into a ponytail she briefly considered seeing her parents before she left, but thought otherwise. That would only make things harder for her, and she knew that she had to think clearly for the task that lay ahead of her. Grabbing her bag and hoisting it onto her shoulders she took a quick check around her person to make sure that she had everything, and then paused long enough to write a good-bye letter to her parents, telling them that she loved them and would be back as soon as she could. Taking out her digivice she looked over at her partner, who nodded that she too was ready to go. Jane thought of the last thing her mother told her and then closed her eyes in concentration. A second later they were gone, her mothers words still echoing in her mind.

_Come home safe to us, Jane._

_Come home safe to us…_

_My Raven._

Authors note: Munnimon is a play off of Munnin, the raven that personified memory and was one of two that were companions to the Nordic god Odin. I thought that it would be a good contrast to my 'Jane Dawn' character, whose nickname is 'Raven'. This is also intended as a one-shot tale, as a preliminary to the main story, where she'll be showing up in later as she looks for the series other protagonists Ryan and Chris. I might do other stories with this character that would be stand-alone later on, but I don't know.

Let me know what you think. R&R

7


End file.
